best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Mac
Little Mac is the main protagonist of Nintendo's punch-out series of Video Gamesn who is hailed from Bronx New York. He made his debute in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987. His reveal counterpart is Bane: Because both have been physically training in order to overcome their hard lives. Little Mac spent time on the street for most of his life. They were both found by people who helped them becoming who they are now. Doc Luis for Little Mac. Little Mac trained natuarlly to become stronger. Little Mac has also fought opponents of Banes size during his boxing career. Role in the Story His role in the storyline of this game is quite small for being one of the first eight characters revealed. He first appeared when he saved Fluttershy from Wyzen. Since then he has been a friend of hers and has come in conflict with StevenStar777 on various occasions. He also had several encounters with Bane, who mocked him for his size. Throughout the story he has been chased by crazy fangirls that cannot get enough of him, so at one part he made a deal with Dante that he should dress up as him in order to attract the fangirls to him instead. For some reason, Little Mac thought that doing so would make Dante feel the "pain" that he did, but Dante actually enjoyed the attention of these women. Little Mac later encountered Mewtwo and fought against him, he struggled to hold himself up, but Mewtwo barley needed any effort to defeat the boxer. After the fight, Mewtwo mocked him and left him to die in the dessert. Little Mac also falls in love with Juri Han and when Fluttershy choose to be with StevenStar777, Little Mac went out on a date with Juri. Soon after they fought Mewtwo again, and almost succeded if Master Chief did not interfere. Apperance He is 17 years old, 5' 7" (170 cm) in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!) and weights 107 Ib (49kg). He wears a black tanktop, green and white boxing shorts, black boxing boots and green boxing gloves. He has grey eyes, thick eyebrows and black or sometimes metalblue hair. Personality Unlike most characters in the game, Little Mac rarley speaks. He communicates, with facial expressions, hand gestures and sounds. He is seen to be quite friendly towards the people he cares about, such as Doc Luis and Fluttershy. He shows however no mercy towards the people in the boxing ring, espiacally not King Hippo whom he trolls by mocking his obese figure and his starfilled underwear. But after he defeated Mr: Sandman a second time in the Wii Version of Punch-Out, he accepts a deal that if he looses three times then he must retire. He accepted the deal without any questions, and went so far as almost punching his trainer in the face because he questioned his deccision. He is also afraid of women. Ever since he defeated Super Macho Man, he has been attacked by crazy female fans that just could not get enough of him. These women, made Little Mac scared of them and runs away from them as soon as they see him. That is why he must wear a trenchcoat if he is going somewhere. Powers and Abilities He is a boxer and thus only attacks with punches, though he knows several technuiqes like hooks, jabs, straight punches, uppercuts and even some moves he learned by studying his opponents. Such as Piston Hondo and Don Flamenco. He also has his famous Star Punch that Doc Luis taught him, it is a powerful uppercut that becomes stronger with the more stars that Little Mac has. It has shown being strong enough to make Bane fall dizzy even after he inserted an extra amount of Venom into his brain. He can also transform into a giant version of Himself called Giga Mac, in this state he is pretty much the opposite of his normal self. He is a hulking brute that only wants to beat the shit out of any one that stands in his way! Relationship to Other Characters *Fluttershy - They became friends after he saved her from Wyzen. *StevenStar777 - They useally come in conflict over Fluttershy. *Bane - Rival in the storymode. *Dante - Dressed him up like himself to make his fangirls flock Dante instead, which he enjoyed to Little Mac's dismay. *Mewtwo - Enemy because he made fun out of Little Mac's "lack of Smashing quality". *R.O.B - Dislikes him for "stealing" his spot in Brawl, though he does not understand that R.O.B's historical position of saving Nintendo during the Video Game Crash in 1984 is the reason why he is in Brawl. *Juri Han - Little Mac really likes her, and she is constantly flirting with him. Non-Playable Relationships: *Doc Luis - His Trainer and father figure until he passed away. *Wyzen - Dislikes him because of his attitude and his apperance. *Andy Anvil - Was created by Dr. Avian out of Little Mac's DNA. Gallery Little Mac-.png|Little Mac's Assist Trophy artwork in Brawl. Untitled---.png|Little Mac with Doc Luis in Mike Tyson's Punch Out. Tumblr lv8jc9ZGMo1qcf2rso1 1280.png|Little Mac beating up an overrated cloud Miketysonspunchout 790screen009 15069 640screen.jpg|The training scene with racist lyrics. Little Mac.jpg|Artwork from Punch-Out Wii Video Trivia *Little Mac appears as the Final Boss in Abobo's Big Adventure, a very famous flash game. *He is a character that has a big chance of appearing in Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS. *Hitmonchan, a boxing styled Pokémon, is classified as Pokémon #107 in the original Pokemon Red version and Pokemon Blue version Pokédexes. This may be a nod to Little Mac whose weight is listed as 107 lbs. *Mac, weighing in at 107 lbs., would be in the flyweight class if he were fighting in most major real-life boxing promotions (WBA, IBF, WBO), including the Olympic games. Only Glass Joe, at 110 lbs, would be in the same weight class as him. *Little Mac heavily resembles the real-life legendary boxer Jake LaMotta. Both fighters are Italian-American, from the Bronx, look similar, have nearly the same short height (Mac is 5' 7", Jake is 5' 8") and fought many opponents bigger and taller than them. It is possible Jake LaMotta is the basis for Little Mac. *It is still a mystery why he cares so much about Fluttershy, one theory could be that she is the only woman that does not chase after him as soon as she sees him. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Badass Characters